1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat transfer structure and, more particularly, to a heat pipe structure applied in an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the development of electronic circuits toward higher integration level and small size, various kinds of electronic apparatus are being made lighter, thinner and smaller. However, a problem arising from the miniaturization of the electronic apparatus is that heat generated by electronic elements of the electronic apparatus is becoming more and more concentrated and it is increasingly difficult to dissipate to ambient environment. This can easily result in overheating of the electronic elements, which incapacitates the electronic elements, making them unable to function normally. Hence, heat dissipation plays a major role to solving the problem and heat dissipating technology becomes extremely important. Since a heat pipe is often used as a heat transfer element in the heat dissipating technology, to design the heat pipe structure to enhance the heat transfer efficiency is what is needed.